doggy in disguise
by Moonlite151
Summary: ehhh....another one of my fanfics, please just read it
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurahi stumbled to the well, her over large backpack on her back. "I think I have everything I need." she said aloud, then noddd to herself. If she was late Inuyasha would come and that always resorted in a arguement. Sighing sadly she made an attempt to jump into the well but was halted by the sound of barking, the sound of barking right behind her.

She turned around, slowly, and stared wide eyed at the source. Just to stare into the eyes of a dog. It had vivid blue eyes, golden fur, and was the biggest dog she had ever seen; besides Sesshomaru's demon form of course. It barked again and trotted over to her sittingright before her. She let out a surprised sound when she saw its pointed ears came up to her midsection.

It looked up at her with its calm expression, as if waiting for her to give it an order. "hey I'm leaving. You can't come with me boy."

Upon hearing itself reffered to as boy, it let out a growl and Kagome quickly corrected herself. "I mean, you cant stay with me girl."

The dog turned away with a snort, eyes closed and Kagome thought of how much that action reminded her of Inuyasha. "Kagome, come on." a gruff voice said angrily.

"Speak of the devil." she muttered, and the dog looked up at her, and then at Inuyasha, and sniffed him. And then let out a growl. "No girl, he's a friend Its okay."

As if noticing the dog for the first time, he crouched in front of the dog so they could see eye to eye. Gold to blue. Looking up at Kagome from his position he said "Her name's Sakura. You dont have to call her girl."

Kagome stared at him astounded. "You can understand her!"

He looked at her like she was stupid, and she continued to stare at him in total confusion. "The thing on her neck says Sakura in fancy letters."

"Sakura?"

The dog looked at her and her look was questioning. "So Sakura is your name. And you've got a colllar, which means you have an owner."

The dog growled and turned away from the girl to stand behind Inuyasha. "Kagome. I think she should come with us."

"How will she get through the well?" Kagome asked.  
"I'll carry her."

"I hope this works."

"It will."

And with Kagome carrying her large bookbag and Inuyasha with the dog. They jumped into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, i think you guys should reveiw. Otherwise I'll be crushed.

* * *

"Kagome! Come on! Hurry up."

"I would hurry if you helped me out."

With a huff Inuyasha jumped into the well, and then hopped out with his luggage. "Thanks Inuyasha," she said. And as usual his response was 'Feh'

Climbing off his back she lookied around and noticed the dog was gone. "Inuyasha, wheres Sakura. Didnt she make it through the well?"

"Of course she did, when i put her down she ran off."  
"Inuyasha of course she's going to run off, she's a dog from the future. How do you think i found her?"

"Well its obvious she liked you if she if she stayed with you."

"Well, we need to find her."

"Whatever." he said crossing his arms over his chest."

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura had been running for some time, when shesuddenly came to a halt. She found her her arget with a sniff. and with a growl she began running towards the source.

For a half hour she ran, before coming to a halt at the lake. She watched the young man with her keen eyes. Grateful she could see in color still unlike other dogs. She could see he wore a white robe with blue trimming. His long hair tied low, and he was staring at the setting sun. "Yoshimaru..." she growled sounding nothing short of an enraged animal."

The man whirled around and she took a running leap on him. Pinning him to the ground. 'You!' she growled, her anger blinding her to the fact that he couoldn't understand her. 'You!'

"You're Sakura." he exclaimed, his face going a deathly pale.

'Yoshimaru, you did this to me. You ruined my life. You made me how i am.'

"No, Sakura. You are mistaken. It was my father that that did this to you. I'm his son, Takimru."

For a brief moment she stopped and stared at him. 'You can understand me?'

He gave a brief nod and Sakura applied more pressure to his chest. 'Tell me how...' she growled dangerously.

"Father thought it wisethat we take precautions in case you came back. And as a child i thought it'd be cool to understand a dog."

'I'm a demon dog. Not one of your color blind commoners.'

"What did you do to deserve this?'

'Nothing.' she snarled, and turned away from him, and began walking away, tail hanging lower than usual. "Sakura if you tell me why he cursed you. I may be able to undo the spell."

'I refused to love, and I've slain any who had tried to persue a relationship with me.'

"I have known many reasons for my father to cast spells on people in order for them to see what they must do. But this is not one of them. It is wrong what he has done to you. And i promise that i will try to undo this curse."

'Thank you.' she said her eyes softening up a bit. 'But your father is deceased and the curse was his doing, and i shall remain like this,'

She laid her head between her paws and closed her eyes. 'I've lost my territories, my home and I've yet to 'settle down' as most humans call it.'

"And I swear I will do my best to help yo. But for now would you like to enjoy watching the sunset with me?"


End file.
